Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a semiconductor package with improved reliability.
There is an increasing demand for semiconductor products with reduced size and improved data-processing performance. In addition, to increase a capacity of a semiconductor package, a stack package technology including a plurality of semiconductor chips vertically stacked in one semiconductor package has been widely used. A stack-type package fabricated by the stack package technology can provide advantages in terms of density and weight, but still suffers from a reliability issue.